love unleashed
by jtinoco59582
Summary: Find out the true story of annabeth and Percy that will leave you shell shocked and wandered Heterosexual homosexual and other sexuality's
1. chapter 1

chapter.1

 **Percy finds out**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods of Olympus series_

 _Chapter_ one Percy _had just arrived from his mission with class, Thalia and Nico from the 12 labor's of Hercules Nico and class want to their boyfriends Chris and Will, Thalia wants with the hunters all three waving bye to Percy as they headed their separate ways for now. Percy walked to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth only to find Malcolm_

 _" Hey Malcolm where's Annabeth," Percy asked Malcolm_

 _" she's at the beach with a new camper Alic thunderman a new son of Zeus." He answered giving a weak smile as Percy thanked him never seeing the guilty sorrow filled look in Malcolm's eyes Percy want on his way to the beach for Annabeth as he wants his thoughts to stead to Grover how he wished was by his side._

 _Grover's new states as the forest prince takes up his busy schedule however his thoughts came to an end when he heard a low moan turning to his head to see how was trying to get freaky on his dads terrain only to be shell shocked at what he found Annabeth in the arms of a honey blonde with light tan skin shy blue eyes opened and saw him the guy (alic) pulled away from Annabeth how turned to see what the problem was only to gasp in shock nothing but silence rang throw the air until all hell Brock loss_

 _"Oh, hell to the mother fucking no that's it Annabeth you and I need to talk right now" Percy practically screamed grasping Annabeth's arm in a vice-like a grip Percy vaporized them to his mom's apartment in Queens New York._

 _All the campers heard Percy shouting and talking quickly rose like " What happen" "Annabeth cheated on Percy what?" or "Percy's single now" were all heard through the commotion class head to all, as well as Thalia and Nico ready to kick his ass, Will texted his dad Apollo what happen as he tried to calm Nico down well Chris, Zoe and Bianca how as given life again by the fates were calming down class and Thalia_ _️_

 _With the gods, ️_ _Apollo was thinking about how awesome he is at another useless meeting until his son will text him on how Annabeth cheated on Percy with Alic thunderman and they no were to be found on camp half-blood grounds_

 _" da~m she's a thot" he shouted_

 _" what did you say Apollo," Artemis said thinking he was talking about another woman he gat with_

 _" Percy found Annabeth cheating on him with Alic and now their no were to be seen," he said_

 _altogether the gods and goddesses yelled_ _"WHAT "_

 _A/n by my lovelies until next time I leave you with a cliffhanger_


	2. chapter 2

A/n sorry for not putting this in but you know college meeting and Jobs can be difficult to

for two or more people talking " blah blah blah"

Iris message is ( blah blah blah)

Talking well-watching iris message ~ blah blah blah~

Previously on love unleashed

"Annabeth cheated on Percy "

All Olympian's

"What?!"

Chapter 2

"My daughter did no such thing, your dimwitted son must have done something to drive her away!" Screamed Athena pointing accusingly at Poseidon

"Percy is not dimwitted nor a cheater unlike your two-timing daughters" raged Poseidon

"How dare, after how many times you have cheated on your wife you have the nerve to call my daughter a two-timer that just rich coming from you" Athena screeched making almost everyone do deaf

"Oh so that's how it is maiden goddess you vowed to maidenhood yet you have many children in camp half-blood, " said Poseidon in a deathly calm voice until surprisingly Aphrodite and Apollo intervened "both of you calm down"(Aphrodite and Apollo)

" why don't we just summon them here," said Apollo

" yeah or I could just make a screen paper so we can see what's happening between them added Aphrodite

0_o

"What," both blondes said confused

"Nothing that's just the smartest thing I have ever heard you two say," all the Olympians all said glaring at each other afterward

"Either way they are right (surprisingly) should we summon the or watch" spoke Artemis

"How votes to watch by iris message " 7 hands went in the air

"okay how votes to summon them here " another 7 hands went in the air

" well it's a tie so both I believe, " said Athena

" iris show is Percy and Annabeth " a screen showed up with Percy and Annabeth sleeping in a bed at Sally's apartment

" show us what happened before these two fell asleep, " said Artemis be for a war broke out well Apollo said after that was

" shouldn't the be hating each other from the text will send me I thought they would still be fighting "everyone in the room shrugged at this and look back at the screen

(Annabeth how could you do that I thought our relationship meant more to you then that when were you even planning to tell me about you and Alic two-thousand and never) yelled Percy

~ for once I agree with Percy that's pretty cold hearted~ Hermes

(Look Percy am sorry I don't mean for any of this to happen it just happened I couldn't control it am truly truly sorry Percy will you forgive) whispered Annabeth with true sorrow in her eyes and words

~ don't fall for that nephew it's what they all say and then they just do it again ~ Hera glaring at Zeus

( Annabeth I forgive you plus we were bound to tell the truth some time right)said, Percy,

(What truth) the Olympians thought

(Well yeah I guess so how are we going to tell everyone your gay not to mention you have your boyfriend )

...~ WHAT ~ all the Olympians shouted

(You know am pretty sleepy from bringing us here let's finish this tomorrow then you can tell me how you and mister good looking got together) yawned Percy laying his head down on the pillow Annabeth muttered an okay both muttering a good night be for falling asleep

End of iris message

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED" screamed Poseidon and Athena at the same time

" well that explains why he's always so respectful to my hunters, " said Artemis

" yes Percy be happy and tell the truth" shrieked Apollo Aphrodite and Hermes

" I was beaten by a 12-year-old queer " fainted Aires

Others were speaking until Hera shouted " everyone is silent we will summon them tomorrow and question them and the rest of the 7 along with Nico Will Conner and Travis and any others, for now, let them rest and us be calm be for we all do something stupid everyone to you homes or rooms now"

Hera was very tariffing that everyone did as tell leaving the room Hera sighed walking to her private orders she laid on her soft sheets falling into a land of sleep thinking only this I really hope no one dies tomorrow

A/n The end everyone I will get chapter 3 up as fast as I can tell then by


	3. chapter 3

A/n hey everyone so seeing as no one voted not blaming you just wish you had because it took me so long to choose anyway I used the process of elimination I got Royce how's name will now be Jessie Donavan vampire extruder so now I can put him in the story faster yeah.

on with the fanfic I own no one but Jesse

Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up to the smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage getting out of the bed with her clothes from yesterday still on she walked into the kitchen of the apartment only to see Percy prepare a plate

she sat down at the table still sleepy only to have the plate that Percy had been preparing in front of her it had 3 waffles 2 sausages and a bacon basket with an egg inside her drink was orange juice, Percy had the same but all of his food was blue.

After breakfast, Annabeth and Percy were watching a movie ( diary of a mad black Woman ) halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door Percy got of the floor setting up from his laid down position standing up to get the door he opened it only to come face to face with his boyfriend

" I've missed my little angelfish," Jessie said wrapping his arms around Percy pulling back slightly to move his hand up and down from Percy's hips to torso finally pulling him close planting kisses from his neck to his lips starting a heated make outstation

after all the kissing he pulled away with Percy panting,

Jessie smirks hold Percy " did I really leave you that breathless my love?" He asked jokingly

Percy blushed a beautiful light rose color before smiling in deviously he rapped a leg around his boyfriend moving his hands to Jessie's hair leaning back he exposed his neck letting out a low moan well swaying his hips back and forth until he got on his tippy toes to lick his boyfriends neck feeling a huge problem down south by his lovers body pulling back completely he started to walk away turning his head slightly his eyes half laid

" now how's breathless my love " Percy replayed laughing lightly when he head Jessie mutter "fuck"

Jessie pov

walking into the apartment I followed my tease of a boyfriend to the living room seeing Annabeth how I met 3 months ago after dating Percy

I'm okay that I am not ready to tell the rest of his family and friends about us I remembered how hard it was for me with my homophobic parent's aunt and uncles but for Percy, it was worth it

He is the love of my life I can fully say I'm willing to fight the maker of the universe my self to be by his side he's just so beautiful,

I remember the first time I met him was when he was being bullied by to losers for his ADHD and dyslexia after I beat the crap out of them for being pricks I checked on the him finally seeing his face for the first time his sea green eyes filled with happiness a crooked smile on his face and his voice that could put Beyoncé to shame I fell and I fell hard.

I sat down next to Percy laying his head on my chest as we laid on the floor close to the tv watching the movie all I could think of was how lucky I was to have found my own prince of kindness and humility Percy Jackson.

End Jessie pov

After the movie, Jessie wants the bathroom just as Hermes showed up

" hey you two Zeus is demanding both you to Olympus with some of your friends so let's go, " he said quickly

" wait just let me tell my friend Jessie" Percy said but was rejected " no time I'll invoke the mist " after that was said they found themselves on Olympus with the rest of the seven with Nico, will, Thalia, Bianca, Clarisse, Chris, Conner and Travis, Rayna, hazel, Chiron and last but not least Alic Thunder-man

" Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are here to explain to us why you have a fake relationship " shockingly it was Aphrodite how demanded and not Zeus only to have Athena speak next

" I believe viewing their memories will help us " as this world left her mouth

Percy's face went pale before anyone can ask what was wrong he ran

"Stop him!" Shouted Zeus

Jason got Percy by the waist only to be elbowed in the stomach he fell to the floor in pain as the other Demigods and goddesses went after him Aries flashed in front of Percy he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder bringing back in front of the other Olympian's

Apollo tap his forehead as a screen appears above

 **(warning viewers or in this case reader discretion is advised)** **on the screen**

Percy tried to stand up but the pain in the stomach was so much that he was forced to crawl.

He crawled backward until he was under the table where he curled up in a ball hoping to soothe the pain.

"Percy come out were not made, I didn't mean to hurt you...Percy...Percy... **Percy!** get your ass out here now you little shit

you have until I get to 10, 1, 2, 3" gives shouted

percy stayed under the table slowly laying his a body down to hide better from his stepfather

Where do you think you are going? Your mother just left for work, so why don't we have a little fun?"

Percy was shaking as the ugliest man that could possibly live came into view as the table was thrown aside out the way.

"EW!" Aphrodite and her kids screamed at the image of the horrid man.

The rest of the people in the room had looks of disgust and hated the hunters especially.

"What. Is. That. THING?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's his step-dad, Gabe," Annabeth said.

"How do you know?" Poseidon questioned.

"Percy said he had a horrible step-dad named Gabe, but he never told me what he did. When I ask, he would leave or change the subject" Annabeth explained.

They turned back towards the screen to see what happened.

"On your hands and knees runt," Gabe commanded and Percy slowly got to the floor.

Gabe took out a sharp knife and ripped off Percy's shirt. He started to carve on Percy's back but Percy started to scream. Gabe took his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth to muffle it.

"We don't want the neighbors to here you do we?" he said in a sweet tone.

He wondered how the next door neighbors couldn't hear this.

How could they not come and stop Gabe? Did they just listen getting off the pain he was feeling? Or did they just not care?

Percy frantically shook his head; Gabe grinned and continued to carve on Percy's back. Percy clenched his mouth on his shirt and tried to not scream out.

"He's just a child! How could he?!" Amphitrite said out loud.

Some invited campers turned away from the screen and keep their eyes shut. The Olympians, on the other hand, stared at the screen in horror, even Ares, because they couldn't take their eyes off it. Poseidon was so pale while he saw Percy in so much pain, even Triton looked horrified.

"There, it's done!" Gabe said in glee as he looked at the bloody letters, it read:

'Property of Gabe Ugliano'

Some campers and Hunters threw up at the sight of the words. Some others looked at Percy who curled up into a ball and kept crying his heart out

Gabe took his belt off he sat down and grabbed Percy by the hair and dragged his head to his lap Percy's lips to his pulsing 5 in the dick

"I wonder how much cum and a slut like you take, don't you wanna know too?" Gabe told Percy with a malicious grin on his face as he stared at the 8-year-old boy.

"He isn't going to force my son' to pleasure him is he?" Poseidon said desperately at the other Olympians who just looked away from Poseidon.

Gabe slammed Percy head down on his cock using his hair to move the boy head back and forth with the grin still on his face

"AAAAHHHHHH!" both past and present Percy screamed out as they both felt the burn.

"Why does he feel it?! It's just a memory!" Nico cried out in both anger and worry

well, Will held him.

"Wake up you little bastard! You know you fucking deserve this so come and get it you unwanted cunt!" Gabe screamed when Percy had passed out from the lack of air

Percy shuddered and screamed tears ran down his face

Gabe grabbed his arm pulling Percy's light body upright.

Percy felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket.

Gabe bent down to Percy's level and glared into his eyes, "You little bitch. You will pay! for trying to run from me! " Gabe spat in his face.

Looking at Percy's arm Gabe pulled back his own arm.

This was why he told Percy spread his legs.

It gave him easier access to him and Sally wouldn't see any blood-stained floors.

The fact was she already had but had no choice but to ignore it,

otherwise, she would lose Percy forever.

Gabe plunged his cock into his stepson thrusting at a rough pace and Percy cried out in pain.

Blood stains the floor from previous torture as Gabe raped the boy.

Punching him in the back by his spine for good measure, he moved faster and said, "That is what you get...you're weak...just like your fucking father".

When Percy heard him and tried to defend his dad's honor only he could not speak it was too painful

Gabe turned Percy over to face him hold the 8 years old boy the neck as he slammed in and out of him the screen went black indicating the young Perseus had passed out from the pain

The screen shows how Percy woke up trembling from the pain of his wounds and cold of the floor

"oh Percy" whispered Thalia

It showed Percy's bruises and cut but most of all it shows a white gooey substance running down his inner and outer thighs as was him throwing up cum and pubic hair.

Percy crawled on the floor to his grabbing some clothes and somehow miraculously managed to get dressed.

He then crawled to where he would always go after his rape, behind the sofa in the corner by the wall.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying, sobbing for his father to save him.

The end I will put part 2 in as soon as I can bye btw I only put long or wide space in pov's and flashbacks seeing as looking at Percy's memories counts ass a flashback I put spaces in see ya later


	4. chapter 4

Previously on love unleashed

He then crawled to where he would always go after his rape, behind the sofa. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying, sobbing for his father to save him.

Chapter 4

The rest of the memories were from when the lightning bolt was stolen to Percy winning the war against Gaia

It also showed a 17-year-old Percy being bullied until a dark haired blue eyed boy kicked said bully's ass's

on screen

"are you alright?" the boy said holding a hand out to Percy

percy gripped the hand that pulled him up looking into intense blue eyes

"Oh, am sorry!" Percy shouted pulling his hand away and finally got a good look at the guy that beat his bullies not that he needed to he had raven black wavy hair a strong and sharp jaw about 6 ft and a lightly muscled body

that when Percy figured out he was ogling the guy

"um sorry, am Percy Jackson," he said shaking the guy's hand

" I am Jesse Colman, it is lovely to meet you, Angel," he said kissing percys hand it went on to when the started dating and the get-togethers

When the gods and goddesses saw how close the boy was to Percy and how they acted around one another it made them all fell slightly jealous of the mortal

Until it reached the part when he was brought to Olympus and put unconscious bringing back there sadness

"Perseus," Zeus said,

Percy sat up a little looked up at them and his green eyes swirled with a silent warning: please stop crying.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and sniffled looked at her feet.

Thalia had sparks moving all around her killer intent can be read from her posture

Jason had the wind blowing harshly all around him

Nico's eyes were wild as the shadows grow darker.

Bianca just the same as Nico but you could hear wailing ghost

Frank had turned in to a bear roaring in anger.

Hazel was muttering darkly metal shacking around her

Chris and Clarisse looked ready to rip a heart out

The stools looked ready to prank someone to death

Piper and Rayna had tears in their eyes with there fist tight around there weponds shacking and scowling

Leo was looking like a fireball with the fire all over his skin from rage

Will was crying and causing his mind working ways to punish the mortal

Dionysus was pretending to sit back with his chalice, but the dark twisted look in his eyes said otherwise.

Aphrodite had a steady stream of tears down her face, yet her makeup was still perfect. She had a box of tissues in her lap, and it was almost empty; a pile of damp tissues on the side of her throne.

Artemis had her 12-year-old arms crossed, and had a terrifying scowl on her face, muttering about the horribleness of men.

Athena was composed, yet her face was disguised and sad; unlike her usual calculating face.

Demeter was holding in tears, but some slipped down she tried to act more composed, but it wasn't working.

Hera had a shocked yet furious look on her face.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton were breathing deep trying to calm themselves while tsunamis, hurricanes, and earthquakes were happening in Asia, Hawaii, and Iceland

Ares sat back with his arms crossed, looking terrifying However his aura was less violent...much less violent... as if trying to make console Percy.

Apollo face was full of sorrow and anger his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding his bow.

Hephaestus was looking at his feet, not good with human interactions but feeling sorrow and compassion for the young boy Percy use to be.

Hermes had half on his face buried in his hand, and he looked at Percy sadly while muttering about killing and maiming.

Percy got off the floor he ran this time no one is able to stop him as he entered the elevator to Empire State Building

Everyone just stood or sat there in silence

Meanwhile

Percy made it home he walked into the apartment to see Jessie cleaning up the place he ran to Jessie snuggling into his chest

Jessie picked up his boy bridal style carrying him to the bedroom and laying with thow Percy may feel pain to the day he will feel happiness and player tomorrow plus Percy's Birthday is tomorrow Percy will turn 18 tomorrow and maybe if lucky Jessie could turn him into a vampire to just Jessie and Percy

forever

End of this chapter see you later


	5. chapter 5

Previously on love unleashed

Jessie could turn him into a vampire just

Jessie and Percy forever

A/n hi readers nice to have read my story thanks for reading on with the story

p.s. I am a virgin but I tried okay no with the story

Percy woke up the next day today was his birthday and he'd be damned to let yesterday events bring him down his past does not define him because his past is not today

Getting out of bed Percy picked his clothes going to the bathroom to change

(A/n What he's wearing/hairstyle is your choice )

Percy walked toward the living room seance all he had to do was wait for Jessie and they could go on their birthday date

he waited as he checked his phone to see his friends from camp, school his mom and Paul and little sister texted him a happy birthday

He texted them back saying thank you and not to worry about yesterday's events

(A/n Jessie clothing/hairstyle your choice)

Percy stand in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt Well dust off his pants and black shoes

"Hmm something missing," Percy said staring at his reflection for a few seconds

"Of course" Percy picking up his camp nickels and a bracelet Jessie bight him on their anniversary putting them on

"Now I am perfect" Percy smile at himself

"Yes you are"

Percy turns to see Jessie enter the room his clothing fitting him well the only thing clashing was his blue sunglasses Percy walk over to Jessie reaching up and pulling it off and putting black lensed sunglasses on him instead

"Hey why can't I wanna were the blue sunglasses, " he asked Percy chuckled

"The black lenses goes with your outfit besides you look hot with or without them anyway" Percy sweet talked Jessie as he fixed his hair

You'reu're lucky I love you, Percy Jackson " Jessie smirk at his statement Percy lean up pecking his lips

"Let's just have some fun tonight, right," Percy says when he felt arms wrap around his waist

"I'd rather have you without clothes on" Jessie whispers into Percy's ear how shoves him off with a lovely blush on his face

Jessie growled pulled Percy back into his arms and close to his chest " ready our date angel?"

"Yes I am Dragon let's go" Percy replied as they went outside to Jessie's car

Jessie drove Percy to a mom and pop dinner with good food and snacks Jessie ordered a bacon burger with fries and a chocolate smoothie

Percy's order was just the same but with a blueberry smoothie

After the 2 were done eating they went to jail a new beauty and the beast with Emma Watson as Belle in 3D

( No real spoilers so don't worry if you haven't seen it yet )

All throughout the movie Percy and Jessie were singing along to the songs and complementing the movie on the old and new and changes

the movie ended a 4:43

Jessie decided to take Percy to Montauk Were his parents meet as his boyfriend told him several times before is his favorite beach it wasn't until 7:00 pm that the left it took 1 hr and 59 min ( this is the how long it takes in car 105.0 mi I researched it ) to get back to Queens NY

When they got to Percy's apartment talked well laying on his bed

Jessie drank vodka and Percy had a blue coke

Then Jessie decided to tell his boyfriend what he was

" Percy you know I love your, right," he said

" yes I do and I love you too Jessie, " said Percy thinking (is he breaking up with me?)

" I am a vampire " with that said Jessie let his fangs come out as his skin paled slightly his hair became a darker black as he stares at Percy

" okay wait a minute you lied to me this whole time about a medical condition?."

"...well~ yeah."

percy got up from his side stands in front Jessie and

slap him in the face so hard his head turn

" What The Hell Percy what was that for? damn, you hit hard!."

"That was lying time I hate liars don't do again okay and I'm sorry."

"your forgiven but from you almost clam reaction what are you? genie, elf, fairy or crazy?." Jessie said looking at Percy closely

" well I'm a demigod, I fight a lot of monsters so don't worry I still love you" was his response

" so that's why you always smell like salt water and sea flowers," Jessie said eyes widened in recognition

"So how's your father?"

"Oh um I can't tell you right now because if I did there's a pretty big chance of him showing up so am not going to say his name right now"

"Okay," said Jessie

it was an awkward silence

"so how come you don't have wings?" said Percy

" Okay, so there are 5 different types of vampires no.1 the undead

In order to create an undead vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a vampire and the blood loss needs to be replaced by some of the vampire's blood. The vampire and human must then sleep on the ground (this is presumably the point where they technically die) until the newborn rises as a vampire

no.2 the Original

The Originals made by the blood of the father in an ancient ritual done by a Wiccan witch believing that she could take the powers of the father of all vampires

no.3 the warm ones

vampires how still have their human sent and a beating heart. to come a warm one In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood in order to complete their transformation- animal blood or vampire blood is not sufficient to finish the transformation from human to vampire

no. 4 the cold ones

They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through almost any solid substance, including vampire skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the vampire venom that flows in their mouths. When a vampire catches his prey, he bites into its neck and injects his venom into its bloodstream while feeding.

no.5 the bat vamps

vampires with the ability to fly without wings they have fangs and grow claws in a life or death moment when a bat vamp is 16,00 years they grow wing all they have glowing eyes that show their powers black death, blue ice/ snow, red blood, white air, aqua water, gold life, silver metal, and green nature

Am a vamp bat but am only 300 years old." finished Jessie

" Woah that's a lot."

"yeah but there something else I can do," Jessie said his lips forming a smirk

"whats that?" asked Percy

"fuck you hourly day or night screaming my name" Jessie claimed his eye filled with love and lust ad Percy sat on his lap facing him he carried boyfriend and to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed

[ lemon you have been warned ] Percy's POV

I groan as Jessie sucks and bites my neck I just know I'm gonna have marks he kisses down my chest well unbuttoning my shirt till he gets to my belt he unbuckled my belt and yanks it off of me forcing them down along with my boxers

he towered over me staring at my body did he think I was small or something oh man I cover my face to hide my humiliation he grabs my wrist pulling my hands off of my face

"Don't be embarrassed there no reason to be?" he says

planting a kiss on my lips as he goes lower I feel the heat of his mouth engulf my cock making me throw my head back and moan in surprise and pleasure

he started bobbing his head I was panting it felt so good especially with his fangs scraping against my cock

" JESSIE " I scream out his name as I cum in his mouth as I fall on my back onto the mattress he pulls up wiping his mouth then there's that cocky smirk on his face dam him and his amazing tongue

I gasp feeling my legs lifted onto his shoulders

"If you're not ready, tell me otherwise it's fair game" he whispers in my ear

I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer

"Please fuck me, Jessie! " I cried out as he kisses me I gasp feeling the head of his 10 in a half inch dick enter me stretching me

it burned wonderfully

He explores my mouth with his long tongue trying to distract me from the pain I relax a little bit tense up as he slides the rest of his length into me he gives me a few minutes to use to him

"OK you can move now" I whispered out as he starts thrusting it feels so good

He thrust moved in a slow rhythm until he moved my legs from his shoulder hooking his arms under my legs his fist on the middle of my back lifting the lower half of my body from the bed his position had changed as well he was stand up upright on his knees he pulled out to the tip

"what are y ... oh" was all I cloud say before he pushed back in on a fast pace angling his hip thrusts back into me making me see flashes of white

"FUCK Jessie FASTER HARDER don't STOP please ah ah OH ah fuck yes JESSIE yes~ " I kept moaning as he used some of his vampire speed to go faster pushing my shoulder blades into the bed well holding up my hips and legs

"fuck PERCY babe your so good so hot so tight fuck I love you, Percy Ooh~" he went even faster making the bed creak in protest as it hit the wall repeatedly he forced my quivering body up make he go deeper into my body his hands holding my hips painfully tight as he slammed me down on his huge cock

"FUCK Percy "

"OH JESSIE yes JESSIE yes fuck I love it I LOVE YOU "

Jessie grabbed a fist full of my hair forcing my head back exposing my neck to him

I opened my eyes not remembering when I closed them I looked into his eyes only seeing the white of this eyes black his blue eyes glow as he gazed at Me

Jessie opens his mouth and shot forward biting down on the left side of my neck

I held on nails scraped his back leaving a red line that healed quickly as he drank my blood and slammed one final time into me

we came together my cum was all over his chest well he filled me full of his hot seed will still thrusting 2 times getting all his semen inside my body his cock still deep inside me

"I love you Percy " that's all I hear before everything goes black I slept thinking nothing could go wrong

End Percy pov

As Percy laid asleep in the arms of the man he loved

what he didn't know was that the Olympians had watched the inter time unfortunately for Percy even the sun sets in paradise.

A/n

Well that's the end I know that I made Percy a little girly and the way Percy found out that Jessie was a vampire was kinda anticlimactic but I like it and he is a Demigod how saved Olympus twice and face Mother Earth Gaia her self so he can handle his boyfriend being a bloodsucker, peace


	6. chapter 6

Jessie Donavon (boyfriend of Percy Jackson) sorry if I put Colman

Spices: vampire

Eye color v: blue H: brown

Hair color v/H black brown

Poseidon walk around his palace board out his mind until he remembered he finished all his work early today so why not visit Percy with a snap of his fingers he flashed himself in his sons living room apartment

After a minute of searching for Percy, he found his son on the ground being pinned down by a slightly bigger body

Hearings his son groan in what he thought was pain set him of Poseidon acted quickly grabbing the stranger by the collar and slamming him against the wall his trident in hand ready to kill the man that dare hit his precious **Mortal** demigod son

Percy flinched when he heard the wall crack at the force of this boyfriends body getting slammed against it

" dad put him down please he did nothing wrong," Percy said to hold his father's arm trying to relax him

"Nothing wrong, NOTHING WRONG then why did you groan in pain if nothing was wrong " practically shouted at Percy

"Dad I didn't groan in pain, I groaned in pleasure because he was giving me a hickey on my neck" Percy yelled back a lovely rosy blush covering his face as he showed his dad the mark on the left side of his neck

" oh so you're just sleeping with your boyfriend as in sexually," said Poseidon

" omg, dad yes I have a boyfriend but can we talk about this tomorrow please" begged Percy looking up at his father slight frown on his face and his eyes wide and pleading

Poseidon sighed knowing he didn't have the heart to tell his son no "fine but the Olympians are planning on talking to you later"

" Okay dad I'll be ready, B.R.B., " Percy said jogging to his bathroom

leaving his boyfriend and Dad

together

Alone

Dun dun dun

Poseidon to the boy who he released seconds ago looking him straight in the eyes " what is your feeling for my son, creature "

" so you can tell am a vampire," asked Jessie to be met with a sneer of disgust

" yes I can tell and if you are just dating him for the taste of his blood Tartarus will be a haven for you, do you understand me" growled Poseidon

" yes I understand completely, but I love your son believe me I do and if a hurt him I swear to you on his honor I will regret it for the rest of my life" Jessie responded truthfully

" well then you have to the count of 3 to leave this apartment before I blast you to peace with my trident," Poseidon said happily

"But, I thought?" Asked Jessie

" well you thought wrong just because you are dating my son does not mean I will accept you so easily plus you are too old for him, now 1, 2 " as soon as Poseidon reached 2 Jessie was long gone well Poseidon had a smug smirk on his face

Percy walked back in to see Jessie gone " hey dad where did Jessie go," he asked his father

" he wants home said something about important family business, he asked for me to tell bye for him and that he would see you tomorrow" Poseidon lied smoothly

" okay want to watch a movie together," Percy asked his dad

" I would love to, what move ?" said Poseidon

"I was thinking about Medea a boo Halloween I just got it from Jessie and haven't seen it yet," said Percy placing the DVD in as the beginning critics started to role

" sounds fun, okay" responded Poseidon to his son smiling

Poseidon and Percy sat on the love set with Percy's head on his father's thighs and his legs dangling from the armrest well his father Poseidon had his legs under Percy his left arm spread out on the headrest and his other in Percy's chest with Percy hugging the arm close to his body

Half why throw the move they both fell asleep

Poseidon woke you to find Percy's head tucked under his chain his son's arm hugging his torso his legs in between his own arm were hold his son's waist

He got up holding his son bridle style in his bed giving his son a kiss on the forehead before he flashed his self back home awaiting the dreadful day ahead

his son would become immortal one way or another

End of chapter tell next time


End file.
